


Hermione's Escapades

by Chaoticallyneutral (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chaoticallyneutral
Summary: Here are some of her forbidden taboo and raunchy escapades of Hermione Granger and her friends.If you guys want any pairing to be written please leave a comment.All the characters are alive here for my convenience except 'he who has no nose' of course.Porn without plot.I do not own the characters all of them belong to J.K.Rowling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Everyone, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 307





	1. Cornelius Fudge

##All the characters belong to JK Rowling.

Turning the door knob, Ron blew one last kiss to Hermione as he left for a month long quidditch tour. Being the captain he couldn't miss it neither did Hermione want him to miss it.##

"Have fun Ron!" she said waving at him as he apparated.

Walking back to her room, Hermione pondered on what to wear for work today. After all, the Ministers assistant needs to look her best. Smirking Hermione picked a short skirt and a red blouse so sheer that you could see her lacy black bra through it. As for wearing panties, she learnt rather that they're just an obstacle to her job.

"Fudge will wear me out today" she thought as she got dressed.

Strutting down the Ministry hallway Hermione knew almost all eyes were on her heart-shaped rump which she was swinging her hips side to side.

"Good Morning Minister fudge", inwardly rolling her eyes at overtly sweet biscuits next to his tea.

"Morning Miss Granger, my morning's already better by seeing you," Cornelius said as his eyes roamed over her buxom figure.

"Let me," she said to fill his cup as she gave him a tantalizing view of her cleavage.

"Are you looking forward to the meeting with the French minister".

"I'm a nervous wreck, don't think we can put it off anymore can we love?", a hopeful look on his face.

"No sir, nothing can be done" she chided. A quick thought suddenly brought a sultry look on her face. "But I could relieve you from the stress, sir".

Noting the path of the thought and patted his lap inviting her. "How many time do I tell you to call me Cornelius in private, especially when indulging such intimate activities" he pulled her closer.

Hermione sat on his lap wiggling around a little. Stroking he clothed bulge "Cornelius" she purred "Let me please you" she got on her knees and slowly pulled the zipper down and pulled him out.

He was warm and hard in her hands. Even at his age, his stamina was impressive, he could go on for hours. The filthy old man knew how to get her to cum. Her pussy throbbed at the thought of his cock inside her. Not the longest she's had but the girth was what made her gush.

"You look shocked every time you see it" he pulled her out of her thoughts with a pinch on her nipple. Hermione gasped pleasure shoots down her body.

Fisting her hair he pulled her to his cock "Wrap those ruby lips around me love, you know you can't resist a thick cock".

His filthy words fed her arousal as she gave him a few strokes before taking his bulbous head in her mouth. She moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing him to grip her hair tighter. She kept sucking taking him in inch by inch her throat stretching to accommodate him.

His fat thighs quivered as she sucked him. He pulled her up by the hair before he finished himself in her mouth.

He ripped her blouse open buttons flying across the room. She gasped at his animalistic nature. Her wetness running down her thigh. Pulling the bra cups down he sucked on her rosy nipples while squeezing and fondling the other tit.

Hermione moaned wantonly at the roughness. She loved this, the wild adventures she had, the pleasure she gave and received, the power she had over the powerful men. Mudblood or not her pussy succumbed everyone.

Her hand found his cock and she fisted him as his rough hand moved to her thighs and roughly pulled her skirt up.

"No panties, just the way I like," he said and squeezed her arse. Pulling her cheeks apart and shaking them. She gave a long loud moan.

"Quite you minx" he slapped one cheek causing her ass to jiggle "You don't want someone to find out you're a whore do you?" He slapped the other cheek.

"Nooo..agg but you're so good" she whined as he entered her soaking cunt.

"So wet and ready", "Get on the desk and hold your legs up," he said pulling off the rest of his clothes.

Hermione settled on the desk and spread her legs gasping and the cold air hit the leaking cunt.

"Open wide" he entered her in one smooth stroke grunt at the sung fit. "Still so tight" he murmured as he pulled her clit and pushed it in.

"More oh gods more" she met his thrusts with her own. Pinching her nipples she saw starts as he increased the rhythm, hitting her with quick thrusts. His tight jack and pinched eyes indicated that he would cum soon. She urged him to go faster. Sweat forming on his brows as he thrusts got wilder. Hermione was close almost there. Cornelius took note as he pinched her clit almost painfully hard pushing her over the edge as she squirted, pushing his cock out at the force Hermione's vision went black as she squirted the juices out.

The sight of the witch so magnificent her hair spread out wild all over his table, her breasts heaving with the deep breaths and the papers beneath her soaked in her cum was enough for him to cum in spurts as long ropes of thick seeds landed on her belly and cunt. Hermione shuddered at the feeling basking in the afterglow.

The Minister's legs have away as he fell into his chair naked as the day he was born satisfied and spent.

Scooping his cum from her pussy Hermione licked it clean, dressed and walked to the door. "I hope your less stress Minister," she said saucily and left without waiting for an answer.


	2. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Malfoy

"Mr Malfoy, a client is here," his assistant announced from the other side of the door.

"Few more minutes" he grunted back, his voice hoarse. Being a successful lawyer is a difficult job with very little time to spare, but he still spared some time to get his cock wet. Naked and eagle spread on her husband's desk, Pansy moans grew louder as Draco fucked her with rhythmless thrusts.

"Miss Granger please" his assistant called after Hermione, but she was already inside and shut the door on the poor assistant's face. Hermione was shocked at the sight in front of her but quickly recovered, she had been horny all day with the wetness from the minister's cum on her pussy and the scene only fueled her arousal.

"Granger, where are your manners," Draco asked with a smirk not even slightly phased by the intruder he kept the thrusts going.

"What?!" Pansy screeched, trying to cover her modest breasts, but her words died in her mouth as Draco pinched her clit. "Come on Hermione, don't look so shocked not when I've caught you having your fair share of escapades," "I've always wanted to fuck your mudblood pussy, don't deny it your hard nipples say otherwise".

Hermione recovered from her shock and sauntered towards the desk striping. Pansy looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth in shock at her husband's invitation and Granger's acceptance.

"Why don't I lessen her shock," said Hermione, pushing Draco away from Pansy's cunt, lifting the girls' legs over her shoulders. Winking saucily at Pansy, Hermione dived into her hairless cunt with long licks and nips. "Oh, my" pansy yelled as the brunette tongue touched her pussy.

Draco, not wanting to be left out, quickly filled his wife's open mouth with his cock and began thrusting, took the withering girls' clit in her lips and suckled on it and thrust two fingers in her pussy. Her cunt already stretched by Draco's cock offered little moaned loudly and the vibrations caused the blond's legs to shake.

Pulling out of Pansy's mouth Draco pulled Hermione up by her hair "Go ride her face mudblood" he pushed her up the desk. Getting on the desk, Hermione straddled Pansy's face. Pansy's eyes widened momentarily, but the thought of licking another witch's cunt after a long time encouraged her. She gripped her waist and pulled her down lapping at her cunt sating her thirst, thrusting her tongue in and out of her pussy mimicking a cock. Hermione moaned at the feeling and rode the other girls face, her hips moving wantonly.

Draco continued to fuck Pansy's oversensitized cunt feeling her clench around him, he knew she was almost there. He grabbed Hermione's big melons that were bouncing as she fucked his wife's mouth and fondled it. Pinching her nipples and slapping her breasts. "I'm cumming" pansy screamed into the brunette's cunt biting her nether lips and triggering her to orgasm too. Draco groaned as her pussy pulsed around his cock. The Slytherin passes out due to overstimulation.

Hermione got down the table looking at the blond man's cock hungrily, she pushed him in his chair and straddled him. Rubbing her wet cunt on the tip of his cock teasingly. "Enough cockteasing" Draco roared frustratedly and thrust into her tight cunt in one smooth motion. She moaned out loudly as his huge cock stretched her pussy. She bucked up at the force of his thrusts. Draco took her bouncy tits in his mouth sucking in as much as he could. Hermione bent forward smashing her lips against the Slytherins tongues clashing and fighting for dominance. Draco was close his balls tightened sweat beading on his brows he was seconds away from completion.

"What is going on here?!" the voice boomed through his chambers.

Both turned to look at the intruder, Hermione gasped but Draco's breath hitched and his balls erupted and came in Hermione's cunt his hips stuttering eyes rolling back in pleasure.

The door slammed shut, the intruder left them to clean up. They hastily pulled on their clothes waking up pansy from her slumber. Wondering what's to come next.


	3. Arthur Weasley

Stepping out of the floo, Hermione dusted her dress. Looking around, she smiled fondly at the good memories she had in the Weasley home. Molly wouldn't let her be alone for Christmas and invited her to their Christmas party.

The twins who engulfed her in a bear hug immediately greeted her, their hard warm bodies made her shiver. "Cold Mione," Fred asked. George rubbed up against her sides, eyebrows waggling provocatively. "We can warm you up" he grinned.

"Stop goofing around you too", Ginny pulled Hermione away from them and into her arms. Harry smiled at them."How's it going, Mione? I can't believe Ron couldn't make it" she said pouting.

"I know Ginny, I'm sure he misses all this" she looked around all the Weasley, order members and mates drinking and being cheerful. Seeing Draco and Pansy, she blushed as she remembered their little stunt and Lucius Malfoy's face when he interrupted them. She'd been avoiding him in the Ministry since then.

"Come on everyone, dinners served" Molly announced. Her eyes found Hermione.

"Lovely darling you made it, I worried you wouldn't come without Ron being here," Molly said beaming at her." Look at you, I wish I had this body" she winked at Hermione.

"Yes, she's grown quite a lot," Arthur Weasley said looking at Hermione tracing her curves.

"Hush you both," she said while licking her red lips alluringly.

Everyone was already seated at the table. Hermione moved towards an empty seat between Professor Snape and Luna." Merry Christmas Hermione" Luna greeted. "Merry Christmas Luna" she smiled back. "Merry Christmas Professor" Hermione wished shyly looking at the professor from under her lashes." You too, Miss Granger" Severus said his eyes were drawn to her enticing cleavage. Hermione gasped the most collected and composed man she knew just gazed at her exposed cleavage, a red blush spread from her cheeks to the chest. Forcing his eyes back up, Severus asked, "Mr Weasley isn't here?" eyebrow arched. "He left for the quidditch tour a few days back". He didn't reply and merely stared at her. Hermione couldn't hold the eye contact and looked away. She heard him chuckle but didn't dare turn.

After dinner Hermione sat on the couch with Arthur and Ginny and Harry, talking about a muggle book that Arthur bought. Hermione's eyes twinkled with the idea to corner Arthur and seduce him. "Do you mind showing me the book Mr Weasley?" she asked. Arthur nodded walking upstairs to his room with Hermione leaving Ginny and harry. "Don't take too long," Ginny said.

In the room, Arthur found the book and handed it to Hermione. She looked at the book for a few seconds and her shoulders began to shake. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders, wondering how soft her skin is then immediately banishing that thought. Delicately wiping her tears Hermione turned to him "It's just Ron, I miss him. He doesn't give me any attention, he isn't even here for Christmas. I'm worried that he may be cheating on me".

"Hermione you're just overstressing" he wondered what was wrong with Ron cheating on her."Then tell me why isn't he paying attention to me, satisfying me? Am I not beautiful or attractive?" she asked, grabbing his coat.

Arthur was about to reply when she smashed her ruby lips against his tongue demanding entry into his mouth. He forced his libido down as Molly didn't see fit to satisfy him anymore and roared back to life. For months, he's been seeking release in his hands to raunchy muggle magazines. His son's nubile tight girlfriend was making a move on him, his head spun.

Hermione, worried that he still hasn't responded to her kiss, pushed him on the bed and straddled him before he backed off.

She kissed him again but this time he instantly compiled their tongues fighting for dominance. "Evanesco" she murmured wandlessly, vanishing his clothes." What?" he gasped, eyes wide. "Please Mr Weasley" she groaned moving her hips in circles rubbing her clothed crotch against his naked cock.

Arthur grabbed her by the hips and ground into her clothed cunt. Hermione pulled her straps down, her ample breasts bounced freely. She slid down from his lap and masterfully opened his button and drew the zipper down with her teeth, pulling his pants down letting it bunch at his ankles. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of her big breasts, while not as big as Molly's they were definitely firm and bouncy. Before he could reach for them she moved down and pulled his pants off. Warm juicy lips wrapped around his mushroom head made his vision go blind. She didn't waste any time teasing him and took inch after inch of his thick cock in her mouth. He stretched her throat, her eyes watered, but she didn't cease the sucking. Removing one hand from the base of his cock she began to gently pull his balls. Arthur groaned profanities, his cock twitched as she took his down her throat but teasing his balls pulled the final string his hips bucked and thrust in wildly as he came in her mouth. Hermione swallowed as fast as she could but his cum dribbled down her chin. He pulled out of her mouth spurting the last bit of his cum on her tits. Hermione Granger just gave him a blowjob, and he came on her fabulous tits all of this on his marriage bed. This was the best Christmas of his life. Wiping the cum with her finger and sucked it clean twirling her tongue around her fingers." Must have been good to cum after a long time" she winked. Arthur's balls twitched at the sight, pulling her down he kissed her passionately tasting his cum.

He flipped them over, smirking at a dishevelled Hermione he buried his face in her tits enjoying their warmth. As he Fondled her his other hand moved down her belly reaching the moist hot heaven between her legs. She had soaked her underwear and was dripping down her thighs. All of this was for him, his cock swelled at the thought. Ripping her panty off he brought it to his nose smelling her arousal he licked the part that went over her pussy and groaned. Hermione watched all this with hooded eyes her cunt was aching. She wrapped one leg around his back and pulled him lower to her cunt. Getting the signal Arthur bent down now wrapping her both her legs around his neck. Burying his face in her cunt he thrust his tongue in and out of her wet canal. Licking and biting at her nether lips he touched her everywhere except where she wanted to be touched the most. She tightened her legs around his head. Chuckling into her cunt Arthur finally swept his tongue over her clit. A long loud moan ripped through her throat. "More" she begged her hand gripping his hair hips bucking into his face. Hermione was shaking like a witch under a curse. Knowing she was close he bit her clit and fingered her with three fingers preparing her for his cock. A few thrusts of his fingers and Hermione came bucking up eyes rolling back. Arthur cleaned her pussy, licking every bit of her juice. "You're like honey down there," he said, giving her a final lick.

Before she could register what was happening he flipped her over." On your hands and knees," he growled. Hermione was officially no more in control. He was the boss and quite honestly she liked that. Looking at her red cunt from behind he rubbed his cock a few times teasing her. When she tried to push back he slapped her juicy ass causing her to yelp." Beg for it" he slapped her again. Hermione shuddered, he was dirty and she loved it. "Please daddy fuck me give me your juicy fat cock", she begged. His cock jumped at being called daddy, giving her what she wants he thrust in her cunt not giving her any time to adjust. Hermione screamed as she felt him stretch her cock. He silenced her with another slap on her ass." Don't be like you don't want it you dirty girl, seducing your boyfriend's father begging for his cock", he said thrusting into her in wild abandon.'' Yes, I'm a dirty girl, wanting your fat cock instead of your sons. Ron's nowhere as big as you and can't keep going like you daddy" she now pushed back meeting his thrusts. "Sluts like you need to be punished," he said slapping each butt cheek until it reddened. "Punish me daddy" she yelled. Arthur rubbed his finger around her asshole as he thrust into her. "I'm close, don't stop," she moaned, loving her asshole being teased. "Not before me babygirl," he said thrusting harder causing her breast to swing like pendulums. His balls tightened and hips stuttered as he came in her tight pussy, he pushed his finger in her hind hole pushing her over the edge causing her to cum, she pulsed around his cock. He pulled his cock out and looked at his cum leaking down her cunt and pushed it in with his fingers.

Falling back to the bed he pulled Hermione to his chest."You're wonderful. Ron doesn't know what he's missing" he said stroking her ass lovingly."Thank you, Arthur" she purred.

Getting up they dress. Hermione picked up her soaked panty and slipped it into his pocket. "Until next time daddy," she said sultrily and bit his lower lip.

She left the room swaying her hips a little more than necessary. Arthur watched her ass jiggle as she left and wondered how he got this lucky.


	4. Lucius Malfoy

Hermione was in a rush all morning, running around getting things done, so she could leave early. Ron was taking a small break from the tour and was visiting Hermione for a few days. While she was bummed out that she couldn't have sex often, she was also glad she could ride Ron's cock after a long time. In her rush, she ran straight into Lucius Malfoy, whom she was avoiding for quite some time now. He quickly held her waist to stop her from falling and pulled her into his chest, crushing her breasts to his solid chest.

Lucius moved down from her caramel eyes and ruby lips to her delightful cleavage. His cock stirred in his pants, remembering that day. He never expected that sight as he barged into his son's office. His daughter-in-law passed out on the desk, and a very naked Hermione Granger riding his son's cock, her breasts bouncing around and her rosy nipples hardened from his son's sucking, he was sure. He had slammed the door shut and walked straight to his cabin and unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out, not even bothered to lock the door. He pulled at his hard vigorously, almost painfully, but he just wanted to empty his ball after a sight like that. Continuing for a few more minutes he finally climaxed shooting his load all over his desk, not bothered to clean the mess he slumped in his chair trying to catch his then sex with his wife had been a little more interesting as he took her from behind roughly pulling at her hair. In his mind he imagined the hair to be the brunette curls on Hermione's head, thinking of her tight cunt as he wore his wife down. He still wasn't satisfied and knew the only way out of this is to fuck Granger himself and feel her silken canal. He tried to find her multiple times, but that little minx was avoiding him. But look at fate, throwing her to his arms when he was least expecting it.

Wanting to make the most out of it, he grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest storage unit. Shocked by the whole situation, Hermione walked along with no resistance. Inside the storage unit coming to her senses she shook his hand off and whisper yelled, "What do you think you are doing! I'm not some house-elf you will show me some respect", she turned around to leave. "I'll show you respect you little cock slut" he growled, pulling her closer. She gasped as she felt his hard-on rubbing into her butt. Twisting his hips hastily, he rubbed his cock more forcefully into her clothed bottom. He grabbed her tight top and pulled it off, shocked to find her naked breasts." No bra?" he chuckled, pinching her rosy nipples. "You're just begging to be fucked aren't you Hermione?" he murmured roughly at pulling her nipples. Hermione moaned, whether at his words or the roughness he didn't know. But he couldn't care less as long as she consented." Stop! I have a boyfriend" she moaned out the last part as he kissed her neck sensually. "What was that? Boyfriend? What if I tell you I could make you forget him?" he said, dropping his hands from her boobs and jerked her skirt up." Thongs to work Miss Granger, who were you planning to show it to? No wonder the minister speaks so highly of you" he salaciously whispered. Moving her thong aside, he found her soaked nether lips and slowly pushed one finger in." You seem to have sprung a leak. For all the reluctance you showed I almost thought of letting you go, but you were just being a tease were you?" he accused her now pinching her swollen clit. He lifted her up and sat her down on one rack." What ah you stopped" she whined." Needy witch I'm finding a better position to eat you out" he said slapping her thigh. Pulling her legs apart, he wasted no time and dived, licking her everywhere while his long aristocratic nose pushed into her aching clit. Hermione's climax was fast approaching, her head thrashing from side to side as the pureblood man lapped her pussy. Just before her bliss Lucius pulled back, Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears at the denial, her lips parting ready to yell at him, but he silenced her with a raised eyebrow and said "You didn't think you could before me, did you? For how much you have teased me you should consider it lucky if I even let you cum".

"Now turn around and grab the rack, ass pushed out," he said with a slap on her pussy. Hermione jerked and comprehended the situation. It wasn't every day someone would get a chance to fuck Lord Malfoy. She swallowed hard as she saw him pull his pants down and saw the tent in his silk boxers. Seeing that she hadn't moved, yet he growled pulling her by her hair and pushed to the racks. "Ass out" he growled.

Hermione complied roused by his rough handling, anticipating the feel of his cock. Lucius looked at his hard weeping cock stroking it a few times. Finally, he could fuck her and get it over with he thought. He rubbed her pussy lips with the head of his cock teasing her, she tried to push back and reach for his cock. Spanking her ass he savoured the sight of her jiggling ass. He tried spanking his wife's ass, but she was too much of a stuck up pureblood wife to enjoy it. But here he could indulge in all his kinks, for he knew Hermione was a dirty witch who didn't back down from a little challenge. She moaned loudly swaying her ass begging for more. He chuckled and gave her a few more spanks. "Please Lord Malfoy, I've been a terrible tease, teach me a lesson with your cock" he moaned sultrily. Her begging was all the encouragement he needed as he thrust into her wet pussy and groaned loudly at the feel of her tight pussy squeezing his cock. Her young tight pussy was a bounty compared to his wife's loosened hole. "Do you like this young cunt Lucius?" Hermione asked while clenching her pussy around his cock. Lucius muffled a loud groan by biting her neck, his hands grabbing hold of her young breasts stiff firm and bouncy. He couldn't hold on any longer as he realized he was fucking this witch old enough to his daughter, the witch who was a bane to his life when she was younger whom he had looked down upon. Now it was that very witches tight cunt that was giving him pleasure, his balls tightened and his body shuddered as he came in her pussy.

He pulled out of her and laid down with his legs spread wide. Not caring that he was lying naked in a dusty storage room. Even Voldemort himself couldn't ruin this moment and his bliss.

Hermione straightened back up, upset that she couldn't finish and turned to give him a piece of her mind, but her words died down as she saw him laid on the floor with a content smile on his face. He looked younger and a lot less like a stuck up pureblood. She let him have his moment and slowly dressed up, but left her thong in his coat pocket as a souvenir and left the room, wondering what Ron would say about having dessert before dinner.

Lucius was woken up by some noise outside, he looked around startled wondering if it was all a pleasant dream. But his relaxed well-sated body said otherwise. He got up and dressed feeling guilty of not letting Hermione finish, thinking of a way to make it up to her. He reached for his pocket watch and found a soiled fabric which he realized was Hermione's thong and grinned, pocketing her panty he left the room wondering when they would have an encounter again.


	5. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys if you like this please do leave comments below they are always appreciated :D:D:D

Touching up her lipstick, Hermione smoothed out her dress from dancing all night. The dancing didn't help her. All night she'd been grinding up against Harry and Ron. The trio went out together for old time sakes, just the three of them. They had chosen a muggle club where there were less familiar faces. They were just tipsy, but she could feel Harry getting a little more hands-on. Not having orgasmed with Lucius made her cranky, but both her boys rubbing up against her made it better. She planned to cum many times tonight. Walking out of the restroom, she went back to their booth. "That's enough dancing for one night guys. Let's go home" she said, rubbing at Ron's thigh. The bulge in his pants proved she wasn't the only one who enjoyed the grinding.

"Harry, stay at our place for the night. I don't want you apparating when you're drunk," she told her voice, not leaving any room for arguments. The boys chuckled, their little know-it-all hadn't changed.

Harry took the couch while the duo went to their room. Hermione pounced on Ron, making quick work on his shirt. Ron pulled away for a second. "Wait, Mione, I wanted to ask you something," he said, sitting on their bed and patting the side for Hermione to sit. Annoyed that she had to stop, Hermione huffed but still sat down. "I've been thinking for a while now we've not done anything exciting in the bedroom," he said, blushing slightly. "I've definitely had a lot of," Hermione thought, but nodded, signalling him to go on. "So i wanted to ask you how you feel about a threesome". Hermione's gasped. "With Harry". A shiver ran up her spine. Taking her silence as disgust, Ron quickly backed away. "Just an idea, we don't have to do it if you don't like it" he rushed. "No" Hermione almost yelled. "It's great, I mean it'll be fun to have a little change" she finished breathing heavily. "But can I know why Harry?" she whispered, confused and supremely aroused. "Well, I always had this fantasy of a woman being taken by two men, and for us who's the one person we can trust and are closest to," he said, seeming pretty proud of his logic. "Come on, let's ask him now," he said, taking her hand, Hermione just went along with it still in a daze.

On the couch Harry slumped, wondering what was happening to him. He'd been seeing Ginny for a while now, but it was under the wraps and he'd like to keep it that way. He wasn't ready for answering the whole Weasley clan. He couldn't be luckier with Ginny. She was very spirited in the bedroom and was keen on experimenting. But after seeing Hermione at Christmas in the Weasley house, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She even cruised into his dreams, he'd woken up with a hard-on every day since. Ginny wasn't sad by any means, though. Tonight at the club his tipsy hands explored a little too much, but Ron was also drunk to notice, and Hermione didn't seem to mind, or at least her hardened nipples proved that she didn't.

Ron smiled, seeing that Harry hasn't slept yet. "Mate!, you wanna join me and Hermione in a threesome?" he asked. Hermione gasped and Harry's jaw dropped, stunned. "Don't give me that look, Harry," he said and began kissing Hermione's neck. "Ronald, wait" she chided. Ron spun her around and silenced her with a rough kiss. Ripping her dress off, he played with the lace on her panties. He hitched her legs up and around his waist effortlessly. Just as she kissed him, she felt another pair of lips on the back of her neck. Harry. She tore her lips away from Ron and moaned loudly but was silenced by Harry's lips. Hands were all over her body, freeing her hair from its knot, ripping her panty, unclipping her bra. Hermione just gave in to the sensations, what use in resisting them when they were trying to please her. "Gods, your lips feel divine" Harry hissed, his eyes darkened with lust. He couldn't hold back any longer, seeing them kiss was enough of a trigger was him to accept the invitation. "You wait, mate, that pussy is even better" Ron growled quickly moving up the stairs to their bedroom with Harry right behind him. He softly tossed her on the bed. Hermione looked angelic, her chocolate coloured ringlets spread on the pillow, her creamy thighs spread-eagle leading to her hairless cunt glistening with her wetness. In a wink, Ron's face was between her legs feasting on her sweet cunt. She squirmed as his tongue stroked deeply. While Harry grabbed on to her breasts and suckled on her nipples with gusto.

She felt her pussy stretch, Ron entered her in one quick thrust and paused, giving her a few seconds to adjust. At that moment Harry entered her arse. Hermione yelled at the sudden intrusion. It had been long since someone drilled her arse and Harry's cock was exactly what she needed. Her eyes rolled back as they both fucked her simultaneously in no rhythm. Ron bent down and bit her nipples. Both their cocks stretching her holes were too much for her, her hips bucked wildly trying to meet their thrusts. "I'm cumming" she roared loudly, her body twitching and bucking wildly and then she passed out from that mind-blowing climax.

The boys pulled out of her and let her fall on the bedspread eagle. She passed out, but they still hadn't climaxed and began pulling at their cocks coated with her cum. They kneeled on either side and jerked off. Ron grabbed hold of her tit and pulled and pinch her nipples. Harry thrust fingers up her cunt and fucked her. She moaned in her sleep, jaw slacked. The boys finally climaxed Ron shot his load into her mouth and face groaning loudly at the sight. Harry came shooting ropes of cum on her cunt, moaning softly. The boys finally got off the bed and looked at the sight of her face and tits covered in cum and cum dripping from her clit to her hole. What a sight their cocks hardened. "Round 2," they both said together and grinned. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Severus Snape

Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione went down the memory lane. She smiled dreamily reliving the smiles and tears and the fights she's had with everyone. Fudge had sent her to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore and have him look over some papers, apparently it was important so she had to deliver it personally. She was glad she agreed, she'd missed this place.

The gargoyle stepped aside letting her into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Miss Granger, How are you?" he asked with the twinkle in his eyes.

Smiling Hermione replied " I'm a good Headmaster. How are you?".

"I haven't been your headmaster in ages, call me Albus my dear; lemon drop?" he offered.

"Of Course Albus, but please call me Hermione"

" Have a seat Hermione, tell me what brings you here?"

Straightening her back she got to the point " The minister wanted you to look at these" she handed him the file.

"Yes yes! He'd owled me about it, I'll go through it and owl it back to him" he said opening the file.

"I've been asked to collect it personally Albus, owl me and I'll collect it. If you'll excuse me I'll take my leave now" she said getting up.

"Yes dear, goodbye"

Waving back at him, Hermione left the office, she needed to be at the office for a meeting.

Severus smirked while watching Hermione's round backside as she strode past without even noticing him. He'd seen her on the way to the dungeons. He'd finally found her alone, he couldn't miss this chance. He quickly followed her, when he was right behind he called her out. "Miss Granger, leaving without saying hello?" he drawled.

Hermione squeaked the sudden voice and turned, not knowing how close he was she crashed into his surprisingly solid chest and toppled back. He caught her by her waist and pulled her up and she crashed into his chest again, but this time she held on to his robes pushing herself closer to him. Severus was about to make a witty comment but his mouth had dried out at the sight of Hermione's cleavage which was further accentuated by how close they were. He felt a familiar stirring in his pants that he had last felt at the Weasley Christmas party. She looked stunning that night, her bosom jiggled at each step she took and her juicy rump made his mouth water; her lovely blush when he spoke to her at the dinner table made him wonder how her body looked with a flush like that.

Hermione gasped when she felt something pressing into her belly. Severus Snape had a boner because of her. She was proved right when he looked up from her tits to her eyes when he heard her cheeks reddened heartbeat raced at the sensation of his solid body that she was pressed against. "Thank you Professor" she murmured slightly pushing at his chest; he removed his hands from her waist. She suddenly felt cold, his hands on her made her feel safe, this powerful wizard who had saved her life more than once probably.

Nodding Severus looked away from her whiskey-coloured eyes to regain control over his body. "You still haven't answered me, Miss Granger," he said with a teasing look in his eyes, one that she had never seen before.

" Oh, umm huh Professor I didn't want to impose myself on you, you'd definitely have better things to do than have small talk with me, it's not like I'm your most favourite person.." Hermione babbled nervously but was silenced by his single bony finger on her lips. She wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue, which swiped against the pad of his finger, the salty taste made her groan softly.

Severus's jaw dropped as he felt her pink tongue touch his finger, his mind had started forming scenarios of that tongue doing other scandalous things, a throaty groan left his mouth. That groan went straight to the little button in between Hermione's legs. She made up her mind that she would have Severus today, her taboo fantasy will finally be fulfilled. She took his finger into her mouth and started sucking at his finger occasionally twirling her tongue at the tip. Severus was stunned by what's happening, he'd come with the intention of seducing her and was now being seduced by this little minx. His chest heaved sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip at the feeling of her warm mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer, his thin yet soft lips made their way up her long, nipping at her jaws and finally reaching her plump tongue slid into her mouth, her own tongue sliding and caressing against his. The world seemed to disappear as they explored each other's mouth.

The pair pulled apart from each other gasping as they heard someone approaching. " Let's go."

"Yes we should," he said and pulled her behind him as he made his way to his class in the dungeons. Once inside the classroom, they stopped to catch their breaths. Looking around Hermione licked her lips, the very classroom where he once taught her is where she was standing with him after snogging like raunchy teenagers. Severus saw the look on Hermione's face, he too was having similar thoughts. Pulling her closer he ground his hard on to her bum and whispered lasciviously " Miss Granger, having salacious thoughts in class? Bad girl!" he said softly, Hermione's knees buckled. He held her tighter preventing her from falling. "Bad girls get punished my little Gryffindor! Are you a bad girl?" he asked, nipping her ear at the end.

"Professor Snape, are we really doing this?" she literally gasped these words, her mind was covered in lusty haze, here he was recreating her fantasy, one which lead her to cum so hard that she's almost seen stars and now the real deal would probably send her to heaven. Not wasting any more time Hermione walked up to his desk and bent over grasping the other end, her fat rump sticking up in the air.

"I've been a bad girl Professor, having dirty thoughts about you, please punish me," she said her voice sultry. She even shook her bum in the air for added effect.

Severus's eyes darkened, his cock about to burst from his pants, he stepped forward planning to punish her all day.

Severus slowly walked behind her and kicked her legs apart with his feet. He roughly pushed her tight skirt up and smirked seeing her choice of knickers.

"Black g-string Miss Granger? Only dirty girls wear such racy knickers to school" he said, his voice hoarse.

"Then again I wouldn't call what you're wearing knickers," he said as he pulled the string and let it snap back to her wet pussy.

Hermione shuddered and moaned as quietly as she could.

"You wear such things hoping that someone would see it and fuck you, wear you hoping to flash your classmates these Miss Granger?" he sneered which only made her hornier, she squirmed on the desk.

"Stop fidgeting" he hissed.

"Were you hoping some randy dunderhead would be seduced by your barely covered pussy, hoping that he would stick his little cock into your cunt and give you pleasure? Answer me you slut!" he roared grabbing handfuls on her flesh ass squeezing and pulling it apart.

"NO, no I wore it for you, I wanted you to see it professor" she screamed.

"Why this is worse than what I thought, seducing your professor wanting him to fill you up, you cockwhore now that's what you'll get. Be ready Miss Granger I'm no boy, you'll be limping by the time I'm done with you" he said and ripped the g-string off of her.

"But first your punishment".

"Have you ever been spanked before, Miss Granger?"

"No Sir" Hermione whimpered with arousal.

"If I were you I'd brace my right about now". He raised his hand and brought it swiftly across her bum. SMACK!. Giving her a second to catch up Snape started showering her back with spanks. With each spank the sting transformed to a burning pain, the pain led to her pussy leaking down her juicy thighs. Noticing her slicked thighs he intentionally hit her wet pussy. "What do we have here? You are enjoying this aren't you, slut" he grabbed her arm and turned her on her back.

Hermione was now spread eagle on the desk with her legs dangling, her eyes closed, chest heaving and pussy dripping wet.

Snape's eyes were fixed on the sight between her legs. She was a hot wet soaking mess.

"Please" she almost sobbed.

Severus had enough, he flicked his wand that removed her remaining clothes. She shuddered as the cool dungeon air-swept on her boys, he nipples painfully hard. It had been years since he had been with a young nubile woman and they wouldn't even come close to how delicious Hermione was. He captured the little minx's lips on his own and ran his hands on her body, the feel of his warm skin made his cock twitch which he had almost forgotten about. With a quick flick of his wand, he too was naked except for his silk boxers. She kissed him back with vigor and pulled his hands up to her breasts. Getting the message Severus kneaded her big breasts roughly, pinching her nipples harder to hear her moan.

He pulled away from her and dropped to his knees; Hermione but her lower lip knowing what was coming. He lifted up both her legs and placed them on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs behind his head locking him in place. He took a ragged breath at the sight of her pink folds, his hot breath teased her cunt. He slowly slipped two fingers into her vagina and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her hips bucked. "More" she begged. Snape fingered her faster causing her pussy to spasm around him, he bit her clit just hard enough for her to enjoy it. Hermione hips bucked and she came embarrassingly quick. He removed his fingers and dove down with his tongue and licked her juices clean the sounds that he was making drove her mad, her body twitching with pleasure. Finally, once he was satisfied he stood up on his feet and pulled her up by her waist like she weighed nothing. Hermione swayed on her feet a little and held on to him for support, but pushed her down on her knees and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

Hermione gasped at the sight of his huge cock, it bobbed right in front of her face. Snape grabbed his mighty cock and hit her cheeks with it. Grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled her up slightly and slapped her juicy melons with his cock. Hermione kissed with pleasure, he was downright dirty and she loved, loved how he was treating her like a whore. He pulled her face closer to his crotch and thrust his cock down her throat.

Hermione gagged but he kept fucking her mouth, thrusting with vigor, her eyes watered but she sucked him as much as she could. "Take it, take your professor cock,ugg harder" he grunted as he was thrusting. She moaned at his dirty words, causing his cock to twitch. He pulled out of her warm mouth before he came.

Quickly picking up his wand he cushioned the ground, throwing his wand away he turned to her. "On your hands and knees, back arched" he commanded, she compiled into position. Behind her, he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds a little before filling her in slowly. He slowly increased the pace as he gripped her ass firmly. His fingers found her clit and began to play with it adding to her pleasure. His heavy balls hit her ass and the slapping noises drove her over to the edge. A long throaty moan left her lips and she felt his finger dancing around her puckered asshole. With all these sensations Hermione was far from surprised when she felt her body twitch with the signs of her orgasming. Gibberish poured from her lips as she thrashed from her blinding orgasm, thighs quivering. Soon Snape's thrusts grew erratic and the feeling of her pussy clenching around his cock had him spurting his cum in her pussy.

When he was finally done he pulled out of her and fell on the floor, Hermione too collapsed but turned around and snuggled to his side. Snape conjured a blanket on then as they slept peacefully.


	7. Bill and Charlie Weasley

Hermione was walking towards hagrid's hut after collecting the papers from Dumbledore. She planned to pay a visit to Hagrid before leaving. On reaching his doorstep and raised her hand to knock but stopped halfway when she heard familiar voices. Her lips curled upwards as she recognized the voice. Bill and Charlie.

" I know it's hard to believe, but why would I lie about this! " Charlie hissed trying to keep his voice down but failed.

" How drunk wear you at the party, Dad? With Hermione none the less!. Please, Charlie, I know almost all of us siblings have a thing for Hermione, I mean who wouldn't she a bloody knockout, but dad! Really" Bill exclaimed his red eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

" Wha- wait so you mean to say all of us want to screw Hermione? Damn, and I thought it was just me perving on my brother's girlfriend. Wait a second! You're married!" Charlie said yelling the last part out.

Bill rolled his eyes, " Yes Charlie I haven't forgotten that I'm married. Marriage doesn't make me blind, only a blind man wouldn't notice Hermione's nubile body" he said cheeks slightly red.

Both of them sighed loudly.

"Well I guess we're all too late now, can't believe Ron beat us to her" Charlie said dryly.

"But I swear man Hermione did do the dirty with Dad, I was just in shock to react to it that day" he chuckles.

" You're the first person I'm telling this to you know, because-"

The door opened. Both the brothers looked at it guiltily, almost like they were caught being naughty.

Hermione had enough of their chatter if they knew there's nothing she could do now. She was glad though to have heard their conversation. At least now she knows they want her too. She's always wanted to fuck the oldest Weasley, she'd always found his suave mature behaviour sexy and charlie too. Who was she kidding she wanted all the Weasleys even ginny. She would be a fool to let them slip from her fingers when given such an opportunity to have them both. Now she wouldn't have to pretend to be coy and seduce then. She would pounce of her prey.

" Didn't your mother teach you that it's bad to talk about someone behind their backs?" she said in a sultry voice and sashayed towards them.

"Hermione" Charlie squeaked his cheeks redder than before. While Bill just stared at her swaying hips hungrily.

"Why didn't you join us that evening Charlie? I always wanted to have a threesome and a Weasley threesome sounds even better" she demanded, arcing a single eyebrow. Her eyes flicked to Bill giving him a teasing smile, which only caused his eyes to darken. Her stomach clenched at that.

"I.," Charlie mumbled still not believing that they were being confronted by Hermione or that she may have just heard them talk about wanting her.

" Well its a miracle then we've been given another chance to have a Weasley threesome, we shouldn't miss this one, " Bill said huskily and stepped towards her grabbing her dainty waist tightly and pulling her close

Hermione didn't back down in the least and began rubbing her breasts against his chest. She looked past his shoulders to Charlie " Take a signal Charlie we're all having our fantasies fulfilled" she said with a cheeky wink.

Charlie finally came to his senses and swaggered towards the pair and palmed her ass. Hermione bent forward and nipped at Bill's chin " What are you waiting for?" she drawled and captured Bill's lips on her own.

Bill growled and thrust his hips into her belly. She gasped at the feel of his big bulge. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he hissed nipping her jaws and moving down her neck. He found her weak spot and abused it thoroughly, biting her there. Hermione moaned loudly, her head fell back onto Charlie's chest.

Charlie had already pulled her tight and bunched in at her hips. His fingers teased the lace on the edge on the thong. " Bill you can't mark her as that " Charlie said.

"Don't worry I'll leave a spot for you?" Bill said with a wink and captured her lips again, while his hands ripped her blouse open. Charlie immediately grabbed her breasts from behind.

" When you become such a slut, Hermione, sleeping with Dad?" Charlie asked pinching her nipples. "Mmmm" she pulled away from Bill's mouth and moaned loudly.

"Don't blame me, your brother is never around to fuck me- ahh" she couldn't finish, Bill ripped her thong away and slipped a finger in her pussy. " Don't worry baby, we'll fuck you for him?" Charlie said as he ground his clothed cock against her now naked ass.

Bill pushed her down to her knees. "You sucked daddy Weasley's cock now it's my turn" he growled. Charlie quickly divested their clothes off. Hermione was on her knees eye level with Bill long hard cock, her juicy ass was thrust up giving Charlie a heavenly view of her soaking cunt.

Charlie grinned and buried his face between her thighs nibbling, sucking, tonguing her pink fat lips. One hand kneading her ass and the other playing with her clit. Hermione moaned loudly and rubbed her cunt against his face forgetting about the rest only to be brought back with a slap on her face with Bill huge cock weeping with pre-cum. "It's not going to suck itself, missy," he said smirking.

" I love it when you treat me like a dirty slut" she gushed and took his cock in her mouth, she took him in as deep as she could. She fondled his balls giving it a lick here and there, teased the underside of his cock, leaving hid groaning loudly, his hips bucking forward. She could tell he was close, with his eyes rolling back and breath getting heavier. She continued to suck him deep wanting to taste his hot cum. He finally came hips bucking wildly, the hand in her hair clenched hurting her scalp but still worth it. Feeling his cum drip out her mouth onto her breasts pushed her over the edge along with the feeling of Charlie's tongue on her cunt, she finally came thrusting her cunt into Charlie's face. He licked her cream eagerly not wasting a drop of her nectar.

Giving her just seconds to recover, the boys pulled her up and bent her at the waist. Charlie grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her closer to his aching cock. " Say ahh," he said and thrust his cock in her mouth, fucking her face. Hermione's eyes watered by his rough treatment but her pussy gushed at being treated like the slut that she was.

" You like it don't you, being treated like a whore" Bill growled and slapped her ass hard. He stroked his cock a little and thrust into her wet cunt, he slipped right in her wet hole. "Ahghh" Hermione moaned around Charlie's cock causing him to hiss. Both the brothers fucked Hermione with wild abandon, no rhythm what so ever just driven by their lust, and Hermione was no less she met Bill thrusts with her own, causing his sac to slap against her upper thighs, the resulting noise made her toes curl. Her hands fondled Charlie's cock, he had to grind his teeth to stop himself from cumming in her mouth, he didn't want this to be over.

But he couldn't hold on much longer, he pulled out of her mouth, Hermione opened her mouth for him to cum, but he came in spurts on her tits and face, a little cum dripped near the edge of her mouth and she greedily licked it off with her pink tongue. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply feeling the taste of his cum on in her mouth, he finally fell on his back exhausted.

Bill was still inside her cunt fucking her pussy raw. Hermione pulled away from Bill and before he could even say a word she pushed him on the floor and sat on his cock. Bill smiled realizing was she was about to do and relaxed. His hands grabbed on to her breasts, caressing them. Hermione didn't waste much time she knew they were both close to climax and rode his cock like she was riding a hippogriff. To Bill, she looked like a goddess her caramel ringlets flying around, big juicy melons bouncing enticingly, he was so glad he agreed to come here with Charlie. Hermione finally came, she stopped bouncing on his cock and simply ground on it her pussy clenching around his cock. When she finally came down her high, Bill pushed her down and got on top of her, and few more thrusts later he came again in her pussy coating her womb with his seed. His hands that were holding him up gave in and he fell on top of her, his face buried in her neck. She laughed lightly stroking the tiny hair at his neck.

"What's goin' on here?" Hagrid boomed shocked at the sight of a passed out Charlie and Bill on Hermione.


	8. Harry Potter

Hermione knocked on the door of 12 Grimmauld place and waited. She wanted to meet Ginny, it had been a long time since they'd spent time together. She smiled dreamily thinking of the time the two girls spent in their dorm rooms. Ginny wasn't the first girl Hermione fooled around with, but she was Ginny's first. After having one too many drinks Hermione had slipped her hand into Ginny's shorts to rub her pussy and was delighted to find her bare pussy. She gave a salacious grin to Ginny who was breathing heavily and making soft noises. She had made Ginny cum on her fingers that night, who passed out from the orgasm. She woke her up in the morning, by sitting in her face. Ginny gave a little scream before realizing what's happening and gave in, licking and tonguing Hermione's pussy.

Hermione grinned, if she played her cards right she'd ride Ginny's face again.

The door finally opened but to her shock, it was Harry on the other side, not Ginny.

"Mione!, come in" Harry moved to the side letting her in. He closed the door behind her.

"Hy Harry," she greeted him with a hug. Harry hugged her tightly feeling her curves. His hands were on her ass which was barely covered by her dress. She was wearing a pale blue sundress, it was low cut and her ginormous melons were on the verge of falling out and her lower ass cheeks peeking out from the dress.

" Is Ginny not here? I planned on having a girls' night!" Hermione said as she pulled away from him, looking around the house.

"Oh no! She's at Molly's. It'll be an hour or two before she returns" Harry said with a little smirk. Rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Hermione turned around and gave him a sultry look. " Two hours eh?, What do you think we should do to keep ourselves entertained till then?" she asked with a wicked glint, eyes roaming over Harry's muscular body.

"I could think of two things that could keep us occupied," Harry said, stepping towards her. He brought his hand up to her chest and palmed her boobs.

Hermione's head rolled to her side, eyelids fluttered and a soft moan escaped her lips.

" Oh please Harry, don't tease" she groaned, hips gyrating provocatively.

Harry pulled her into the kitchen and lifted her on top of the kitchen table. He gently kissed.

Merlin his lips felt so good against hers sucking and nipping. He deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue between her lips and sensually caressed her tongue before entwining it with his own.

Harry's hands moved down to her chest and pulled the top of her sundress down causing her boobs to pop out. He smiled into the kiss when he found her skin, she wasn't wearing a bra. He palmed her tits gently before pinching both her nippled just hard enough to cause a little pain.

Hermione pulled away from Harry's mouth and gave a loud moan. Harry bent his head and took a rosy nipple in his mouth while teasing the other one. He moved to the other nipples giving it the same treatment, biting it and sucking it anything to hear her moan. And moaning she was, she thrust her boobs forward into his mouth. Harry let her nipple go with a wet pop sound, one that made your pussy clench. He pulled back a little and admired her juicy melons. "Ron's a lucky bastard Hermione, he gets to have these jugs whenever he wants," Harry said before pushing his face between her boobs, motorboating her, her whole body shook and Harry enjoyed himself between her boobs.

He fell on his knees and pushed her legs apart, eager to lick her honey pot, shocked to find she wasn't even wearing any panties. " What sort of girls night were you planning to have Mione?" he asked, slapping her thighs. " With no knickers, no bra, you dirty girl, were you planning on fooling around with Ginny?" he asked, grinning lecherously.

"Ughh- Harry, yes yes, I planned to ride your girlfriend's face today," Hermione said huskily and thrust her hips forward, motioning him to eat her cunt.

"You little slut" Harry growled and pulled her up and turned her around. " Get on the table on your hands and knees " he growled.

Hermione quickly did as he said, excited about what's to come next.

Harry lifted her skirt up and gently rubbed small circles on the tender flesh. " So you were going to have her eat your pussy were you?" he asked. When Hermione didn't answer his hand rose and struck her juicy bottom causing her fat ass to jiggle. He rained spanks on her ass for a few minutes, alternating between the two globes.

He palmed her cheeks and pulled her legs apart, his eyes widened at the sight of her leaking cunt. " Your pussy is soaked Mione," Harry said huskily.

" Well, it's your fault. Don something about it!" Hermione growled, wanting to feel something in her pussy.

Harry chuckled before finally giving in and bent down to her pussy. He gave her pussy a long lick catching as much of her juices as he could. One hand held her at the hips and the other reached around to find her swollen clit. He licked around the pussy, slightly nipping her nether lips. Hermione squealed at that. Thrusting his tongue in her pussy he mimicked the motion of a cock fucking her pussy. In and out, in and out repeating that sinful motion. Hermione screamed loudly and pushed her hips back to meet his tongue. On all fours Hermione looked like a wild animal, hair disarrayed, breasts hanging out of her top swinging like pendulums, face clenched from the nearing orgasm.

Harry removed his tongue and thrust two fingers into her cunt, curling his fingers in her tight canal feeling around for her g-spot. While his fingers were feeling around her pussy, his eyes caught her delicate rosebud. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Harry bent forward and gave her puckered hole a little lick. At the feeling of his tongue on her asshole Hermione's hands gave in and she fell face-first on the table and squirted. She squirted so hard that she pushed Harry's fingers out. Her whole body bucked and pussy clenched. Harry wanting her orgasm to last as long as possible kept licking around her asshole. Finally, she stopped twitching and laid without moving, the only movement from her deep breathing.

Harry finally pulled away from her buttocks and slumped on the nearest chair, legs wide apart and palming his cock through his pants.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to collect herself. She finally got down the table and onto her knees. " Let's return the favour now shall we?" she asked, licking her lips looking like a hungry lioness. " On your feet now quick!" she ordered in her bossy tone.

Harry quickly stood up and Hermione didn't waste a second and opened his fly and pulled his pants down. She purred and rubbed her cheek against his boxer covered cock a little, feeling his hardness and finally pulled his boxers down, which bunched around his ankles with his pants.

She gave a little kiss to the very tip, which was leaking with pre-cum, she wiped her tongue over it and hummed at the salty taste. She boldly dragged her tongue from the underside to his ball sac, her boobs pressed against his strong thighs. She licked his balls, turning him into a moaning mess. She sucked a ball into her mouth gently, trying not to get any teeth in there and sucked so good that Harry saw stars.

Hermione let go of his saliva covered ball and grinned mischievously, "Time for payback" she thought and bent a little more and gave his puckered hole a quick lick. Harry's legs buckled, he almost fell down on Hermione. She loved the reaction and did it again, this time he was more prepared and stood still, but gave a loud moan. "God you're such a nasty witch Mione'' Harry said Grabbing her by her hair and pulling her forward to his hard cock.

She wrapped her lips around his cock, gently taking her time, one hand toying with his balls and the other teasing his asshole. She slowly slipped the tip of her finger into his hole. "AHHG" Harry yelled at the intrusion, shivers going up to his spine, his eyes rolled back.

He could feel it, he was close to cumming. His grip on her hair tightened and he began to thrust in her mouth wildly. Just as he began to cum.

"Harry? Harry are you still here?" Ginny asked from the living room. She just stepped out of the floo.

Harry and Hermione both paled. Harry pulled out of her mouth, struggled to pull his pants up and apparated from the kitchen with a pop, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen with her breasts and ass out. She quickly pulled her top and skirt down. She scourgified herself and put her hair up with her wand. She went into the living room to finally talk to Ginny.

"Hey Gin" she exclaimed, walking to her with her arms open.

"Mione" Ginny yelled and hugged her tightly.

"What do you say about having a girls night?" she asked cheekily. Thinking 'so what if harry couldn't fuck her, Ginny's here now'.


	9. Ginny Weasley

" Girls night? I'd love that" Ginny said grinning. " But did you meet Harry when you came? He said he'd leave after I came back" Ginny said wondering what happened.

The girls sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Yeah I spoke to him, he'd got called early so he left, " Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"Okay, when was it that we last met Mione, at Christmas, and we didn't even talk that much back then, you've been very busy"

"Yes! It's just Fudge puts me through a lot" Hermione said with a loud sigh. Thinking of the times when the minister put it in her, she chuckled lightly.

" Well, this will help you de-stress then, god knows I need a little stress relief " Ginny soothed, her hand rubbing Hermione's knees comfortingly.

Hermione's nipples hardened, she was already sensitive from Harry's ministrations, even the slightest touch seemed to get her pussy leaking.

" Yes a little stress relief will make me feel good " Hermione said standing in front of Ginny, she looked her up and down hungrily.

Ginny chuckled nervously, she knew that look, last time she saw that look the two girls ended up having a lot of relief.

"Mione, wha-" before Ginny could even finish Hermione pushed her back and straddled her.

"Don't think too much, I'll make you feel good" Hermione murmured in a low voice while running her hands-on Ginny's low neckline.

"But Harry- ugh" she moaned, Hermione didn't want her to think of Harry right now, she nipped her neck lightly.

"Surely Harry wouldn't mind me helping my best friend relieve a little pent up frustration, " she said twirling her hips provocatively, her naked thighs rubbing against Ginny's sides. She lowered herself to Ginny's mouth and kissed her gently, her hands slowly stroking the other girl's delicate neck. Ginny's hand slowly moved up to Mione's hips, her own hips twisting to meet Hermione's as she kissed her back.

" So soft " Hermione mumbled against the redhead's neck, she pulled her wand tucked in her hair and devistoed the other girl, why she was stiff fully clothed, well fully clothed as in wearing a skimpy sundress with nothing underneath.

Hermione reached down and took her nipple in her mouth, while fondled the other with her nimble fingers. Ginny whined her hands tugging at the top of Hermione's dress wanting to pull her clothes off too. Hermione pushed her hands away.

"Oh, please" she whined "Please touch me," she said.

Hermione let her nippled go with a pop " But I am touching you ".

Ginny bit her lower lip, arousal driving her mad, her head tossed back she thrust her hips forward silently signalling Hermione to touch her aching pussy.

"You need to use your words Gin" Hermione cooed when the other girl didn't seem to respond she gave her juicy breast a slap, causing it to jiggle.

"Ahh- Pussy, fuck touch my pussy" Ginny all but screamed with frustration.

Hermione got down from Ginny's lap and slowly pulled her dress off. Her breasts jiggled at every step. She laid down on the carpet and looked at Ginny, "What are you waiting for? That pussy won't eat itself?" she said sultrily.

Ginny quickly came over and got on top of Hermione, her face inches apart from Mione's pink cunt. Hermione groaned, Ginny didn't waste any time and drove tongue into her hole, sticking it in and out, one hand pinching her clit pain and pleasure melding into each other. Her other slid down to Hermione's juicy butt. Her fingers grazed around the rim of her little rosebud. Hermione moaned into Ginny's pussy, the vibrations caused the other girl to hump her face with more vigour.

Ginny's tongue left her little and she nipped Hermione's clit, she groaned loudly her hips bucking forward. " Don't just sit there you little slut, that pussy's not gonna eat itself?" she said saucily, turning her head over her shoulders to give the brunette a cheeky smile.

Hermione spread her pussy lips and licked her folds before slipping a finger inside her, she lapped on the redheads clit, making her moan loudly.

"Eg Mione! Mione! Just like that, don't stop" she screamed, before slipping a finger into her asshole she slowly thrust in and out, all the while her mouth was still working her pussy. Hermione's body rocked, groaning into Ginny's sweet cunt.

Ginny's pussy clenched, her orgasm nearing, Hermione rubbed her swollen clit vigorously.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! OHH GODD!" Ginny cried out her cum gushed out and landed on Hermione's mouth and face. The brunette licked her sticky juices.

Even though her orgasm, the redhead got back to eating Hermione's pussy, her finger that had stopped moving in the other girl's ass got back into motion, her mouth suckling on Hermione's clit.

" Merlin's hairy balls! I'M CUMMINGGGG" Hermione howled, so loudly Voldemort would surely wake up from his grave.

Ginny lapped at her cum, licking every drop off before finally getting off the brunette. She turned to Mione's side and looked at her sated look. Both the girls laughed.

"I've always wanted to do that," Ginny said.

" Yeah we can keep doing it from now on " Hermione replied winking.

Ginny blushed remembering how wanton she was just a few minutes ago.

"Now now, no being coy anymore, we're barely done" Hermione beckoned her.

Pulling Ginny up with her, they got behind the couch and bent Ginny over.

" Wha- " Ginny began to protest.

SMACK!

" Now we can't let you go without a proper fuck can we?" Hermione chuckled. She had already conjured a lovely 8-inch strap on.

"No more questions? You'll love it" she gushed.

Hermione pulled the younger girls fat cheeks apart wanting to plunge into her cunt. But then a wicked thought came to her, maybe she should return the favour, her puckered hole did look tempting. She bent down and gave her a little lick, Ginny shuddered.

" You like it don't you, my little whore " Hermione cooed. Ginny just whined in reply. Hermione slipped the tip of her tongue in her hole, she heard ginny moan loudly.

"Fuck what is that" she yelled. SMACK!. Ginny whined even more.

" You like that don't you, you are a little slut. Tell me do you like being spanked? " she emphasised her question with another spank. SMACK!

" Yes! yes! Please spank me, fill my needy cunt with that strap on" Ginny begged.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Hermione growled. She lined the bulbous head against her opening and pushed in. It slipped in her cunt without any fight but the redhead moaned nonetheless. Hermione smirked.

"Well! Well! Well! Harry's cock alone couldn't have loosened you pussy this much" Mione told, sounding smug. Ginny didn't have to see her face to know that she was smirking.

Ginny sighed, there's no harm in letting Hermione know. " Harry's very busy and we don't get to spend much time together. When I'm at work, there are so many quidditch teams that I meet and sometimes I'm too horny to resist those big bulky men who want to make me feel good" Ginny finished breathlessly as if she was reliving a moment.

" Why you dirty girly! Getting fucked by all those men, how many ? 1 or 2? " Hermione asked with a giggle.

" One time with the whole team" Ginny squealed and winked. " But that's a story for another day, not fuck me!" Ginny complained and pushed her hips back.

Hermione gripped Ginny's hips and moved faster, she pounded the Weaslette's pussy. The room filled with wet noises of their smacking flesh.

"More! Deeper" Ginny yelled. Hermione kept on her punishing rhythm, her boobs bouncing wildly as her thrusts got faster. What a sight the two women made. She grabbed a handful of her red hair " You're close aren't you" she asked her hips blurring with her thrusts.

" Yes! Just a little more Mionee!" Ginny groaned.

"That's it cum all over this cock baby" Hermione cooed, while her hands spanked the redheads pale buttocks.

"Oh yes yeah shit! Shit! Shit! " Ginny screamed, her toes curled, body shook with the tremors of her orgasm.

Hermione pulled out of her and helped her over to the couch, she took the glistening strap-on off and tossed it aside. With a flick of her wand, Ginny was dressed in her pyjamas and covered in a cosy blanket. She pulled her dress back on and left through the floo.


	10. Fred and George Weasley

Hermione had just gotten an owl from the twins. She looked at the letter with a frown, was it a prank or something genuine. After a good ten minutes of just staring at it and checking if it's rigged she finally opened.

It wasn't a prank but just a little message asking her to meet the boys at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in the evening. She folded the letter back and got back to work wondering what the boys wanted.

Charlie couldn't keep his mouth shut and let it slip to the twins about their little tryst with Hermione at Hagrid's hut. The twins couldn't believe it, they got a go at Hermione, the same busty little minx that they've been lusty over. They'd consider Hermione to be off the radar since she and Ron became a thing. But if Bill and Charlie got to be with her they should too. They'd been plotting about how to get a hold of the little Gryffindor and finally decided to call her to shop in the evening and then seduce the nubile witch. They'd owled her, she hadn't written anything back, but knowing Hermione she'd come.

Hermione stepped into the Weasley shop wondering where the twins were, the shop was empty.

She walked upstairs to their spare room. She turned the lights on and gasped, dropping her handbag in shock.

Both the twins were sitting on the couch, legs spread apart, without a stitch of clothing, both their identical, huge cocks pointing straight at her. She forcefully dragged her eyes up, from their hard cocks to their twinkling eyes. They'd planned this, the mischief in their eyes gave it away.

" What's all this?" Hermione asked her tone bossy, eyebrows arched hands on hips.

" Well, it's two hard 9 inch cocks wanting to fill your pussy" Fred replied saucily.

" No wonder the two of you aren't with anyone yet, this isn't how you court a woman," Hermione told trying to be firm but her eyes kept moving down between their legs. Who knew the twins had such huge cocks, it curled slightly at the end towards their belly.

" Were Bill and Charlie courting you at Hagrid's hut that day?" George asked, smiling smugly.

" And who said anything about courting? We just want to fuck your tight pussy. Like all Weasley men we also have a thing for you Mione" Fred said thrusting his hard cock up at her invitingly.

Hermione gasped " You know! They told you. Damn Charlie and his big mouth! " she hissed.

"Now don't be like that, you were very willing with those two, why not us? Don't you like us, Mione? " Fred asked his voice lower than normal.

Both the boys got up from the couch and walked over to her, their cocks reached her before their hands did.

"It'll be fun, just imagine both our long dicks pumping our cum in you," George said while pushing her down by her shoulders.

Hermione gave in now on her knees, " Well that's two more Weasley's off the list then" she said with a wicked smile, slowly unbuttoning her blouse until her lacy pink bra peeked.

George hit Hermione's cheek with his hard cock, leaving a trail of precum, Fred soon followed his brother and did the same to her other cheek. Hermione gaped at the size of their cocks and wondered if it was just Ron who didn't get the big dick genes in the family. Everybody seemed to have a big dick that made her mouth water, and then there was Ron with his average little wand.

She wasn't that much of a size queen but after seeing nearly all the Weasley men's cock she began to wonder if Molly got a little too bored at home and decided to have some fun.

She took both their cocks in a tight fist and stroked then, rubbing the slit at the end with her thumb causing the boys to hiss.

She kept a steady stroke and beamed when the boys moaned and Fred tossed his head back while George bit into his knuckles.

"How'd you get so good at it?" George murmured his hand pulling her hair from its bun. Fred threaded his fingers through her curls and gripped tightly as her fist moved faster.

"Lots of practice boys," Hermione said, licking her lips in anticipation.

Fred noticing this pulled his cock from her fist and pulled at her hair causing her jaw to drop. He thrust his cock into her mouth.

"You got practice sucking dick too? This ain't Ron's little dick baby, this cock needs a really efficient mouth" Fred growled as his cock touched the back of her throat.

Hermione's eyes teared with the force that he thrust in but she kept sucking and her hand stroking the base of his cock for further simulation. Fred's hips bucked forward.

Hermione looked up at him with her caramel eyes. Fred moaned loudly at the sight of her big brown eyes looking up at him with his cock in her mouth. Her ruby lips looked delicious stretched around his cock.

George pulled her away from Fred's cock by her hair and pulled her close to his hard dick. She opened wide taking him in as much as she could. The tip of his cock touched her throat, her tongue stroking the underside of his cock. She sucked his cock with vigour all the while stroking Fred's cock which was covered in her spit faster.

"Ghgh! I'm cumming" George groaned.

"On her tits, Geroge" Fred yelled.

George pulled out of her mouth leaving a little pool of cum on her tongue and took aim at her boobs. Hermione did quick work and pulled her shit off and unhooked her bra at light speed. George gave himself a few more tugs before shooting his spunk all over her big breasts. Finally finished and tumbled back to the couch exhausted.

Fred looked at Hermione who was on her knees, swallowing his brother's cum, her breasts glistened with his seed, a little cum dripped off her nipples like raindrops dripping down a leaf.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, but he knew she was a little slut.

" Come on, hold those jugs together, it's time those boobs got fucked" he breathed out stroking his cock in front of her. He placed his cock in between her tits and she pushed them closer forming a tight seal.

"Fuck me like the slut I am Fred, fuck my juicy tits" Hermione moaned, she was sure her panties were soiled and her juices were flowing on her thighs.

Fred smirked at her and began to thrust. " Spit on it baby, Let it slide through your tits easily," Fred said. Hermione's saliva dropped on his slit and flowed down, he didn't waste any more time and fucked her without any abandon. The only sound in the room was Hermione moaning like a whore from Knockturn Alley and the wet noise of his cock beating against her tits.

Finally, Fred came, babbling gibberish on her chin. "Ahh," he said to her, Hermione opened her mouth wide and gulped down spurts of cum that landed on her tongue while the other fell on her face and hair a little.

Fred too went back and flopped on the couch. Hermione still sat on her knees looking at both the boys like a hungry lioness. Hot messy lioness.

"What do you say, brother, it's time to make our little Mione cum now, after all, she's been so good to us," George said to Fred with a smirk. Fred nodded. Both of them looked at Hermione who was pulling her tits up to her mouth and licking the cum off. The boy's eyes darkened at the sight of the dirty witch.

"Don't I get a reward boys, I've been so good to you" Hermione cooed as she got on her feet, vanishing her clothes with a swish of her wand.

Both the boys got up and walked to her, Fred kneeled down before her and pushed her legs apart, whilst George knelt behind her his face right in front of her moon-shaped ass.

Fred grasped her hips and pushed his face in her sopping cunt. " Your drenched Mione, did sucking your boyfriend's brothers' cocks get you wet?" Fred teased, his hot breath teasing her moist pussy.

She pushed her hips forward to meet his face, " Yes! Yes! Sucking your cocks got me wet, soaking wet" she moaned desperately.

"Let's not tease her anymore mate, give her what she wants," George said. He roughly pulled her butt cheeks apart and admired her little hole. Not wasting any more time he buried his face in her juicy butt, tongue lapping against her hole.

"More! Geroge didn't stop" Hermione moaned loudly.

"I don't think he'd stop even if you asked him, baby, " Fred said as he took her swollen clit in between his teeth, slightly tugging at her pleasure button.

Hermione moaned loudly not caring if someone outside could hear them. She was in heaven, both the boys licking and lapping her holes made her knees tremble.

George slipped his tongue in her little hole, slipping it in and out driving Hermione nuts, his hands kneaded her juicy ass roughly. She loved it, the boys knew how to give a woman a good time. She thrust her hips forward and backwards to meet both the brother's mouth, their sinful tongues tearing her apart.

Fred plunged her hole with three fingers and fucked her in with a punishing rhythm, while his tongue abused her little clit. She was almost there just a little more licking and thrusting and she'd cum.

The boys seemed to notice that and pulled away from her. Hermione whined loudly, almost about to shove Fred's face into her leaking cunt, but George quickly pulled her by the waist.

George sat on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him in a weird angle, her puckered hole was right on the head on his cock. Fred not wanting to be left off quickly held Hermione's legs and placed it on his shoulders.

Both the boys lined their cocks at both her orifices, they teased her a little just giving her the head and pulling back. Hermione moaned her hips bucking, seeing that she was clearly close the boys pushed in. With all the wetness in her cunt, Fred was a tight fit, his huge cock stretched her hole, Hermione tossed her head back onto George's chest. Geroge, on the other hand, eased into her back hole slowly giving her time to adjust to his huge cock, She was tight clenching around him, almost had him cum undone. Hermione's jaw dropped open in a silent wail. She'd never had anything as big as George in her ass, he felt great stretching her just right.

Fred seeing that Geroge had also slipped in winked at his brother and both began to move synchronously. Hermione screamed at the intense feeling. Fred bent down and took a nipple in his mouth while George's hand came forward to play with her clit.

They didn't last much long a few minutes into the thrusting and Hermione was already cumming.

"AHhhhhhh! Oh god! Shit! Shit!" She screamed, not caring who heard her, eyes rolled back she saw stars. The boys also groaned as they felt her holes clench around their cocks, her already tight holes clenching them harder pushed them over the edge. Shooting their cum in her holes, filling all her holes up that evening. They both buried their faces in her neck from the front and the back and stayed there for a second, releasing every last bit of cum in her.

They finally pulled away from her only to find her asleep on George's chest. The boys smiled at each other, Fred lifted her up while George transfigured the couch to a bed big enough for all three of them. Setting her down on the bed the boys slept on either side and fell into slumber.


	11. Remus Lupin

"Remus" Hermione called, stepping out from his floo.

"Remus, it's Hermione. Are you ok?" she asked a little worried now, "Severus asked me to give you the potion," she said looking around cautiously.

It was the day before the full moon, not the best time to be around him but Hermione knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Ah! Hermione, you got the potion, Thank you dear" he spoke in a hoarse voice. Stepping out of his bedroom he took the potion from her hand and placed it on the table.

Hermione's jaw slacked at the sight of her former Professor, only in his pyjama pants, that hung hazardously low on his hips. Chest bare, covered with scars and a light layer of light brown hair same as that on his head. Hermione bit her lower lip as she admired his lean body.

Remus smirked as he caught her checking him out ."You must be close to call Severus by his first name" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes, I'd been to Hogwarts for some work and we got time to bond a little back then," Hermione said with a sly smile.

The meaning behind that smile was not lost on Remus. The little girl he'd taught back then had changed a lot. Her frizzy mass of hair was more defined and smooth, teeth weren't bucked anymore, her smile radiant, prepubescent body gone and before him stood a lovely curvaceous woman. And she had a taste of a woman, preferred experience more than the clueless fumbling of a boy. No wonder she's had sex with Severus when she was with Ron.

He was shocked, to say the least when he'd gone to the dungeons to visit Severus only to find him and the whole dungeon smelling like her. Severus didn't try to hide anything when asked. But actually was more than glad to give a graphic description of how good she was. Though his cock jumped at the description he'd told himself that he couldn't do that to Ron.

But now having her in front of him only a day before the full moon, his control was wavering especially when she looked him up and down with her whiskey coloured eyes.

"Bonding time eh? Well, I've got time and I'm sure you don't want to go back to an empty house. Why don't we bond a little over a glass of wine?" He asked, his eyes darkened and his voice deepened.

Hermione's breath hitched, she squeezed her eyes together, she wondered how much he knew about her bonding with Severus. She didn't know how safe it was to stay here with him a day before the full moon. He didn't seem himself.

"Remus, I don't think that's a good idea," Hermione said, her mind telling her to leave, while her body demanded that she stay and see what this will lead to.

"My naughty witch, stop denying it, you know you want to find out what it's like to have animalistic sex. You've given Severus a chance, don't you think I deserve one too" he said his hands slowly stroking her reddened cheek.

"If not better, I'm just as good as him, and your sweet scent tells me you want to" he growled the hand at her cheek now at the back of her neck.

His grip on her neck tightened and thumb slowly stroked her lovely neck possessively. Hermione moaned at that.

Remus couldn't take it anymore he bent down to her neck nipping, licking and kissing around finding her sweet spot. Hermione's delicate hands gripped his hair tightly.

"Remus" she moaned.

Remus pulled away from her neck and kissed her, almost attacking her with passion. His fingers gripped at her caramel locks. Nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip he slowly thrust his hips into her lower belly. Hermione pulled away from his mouth and gasped at the feel of his huge bulge. He pulled her back in deepening the kiss, his tongue probing her mouth gently, teasing her own. She tasted intoxicating.

With his mouth still locked with hers, his hand moved down to her ass and gripped her tightly and tugged her up, Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. He laid her down on the carpet in front of his fireplace.

He vanished both their clothes with a flick of his wand and tossed it aside. His cock stood erect, his length and girth caused Hermione's cunt to clench.

He crawled on top of her and stared at her pillowy huge breasts longingly. His hands cupped both her breasts feeling their weight. His warm calloused hands caused Hermione to shiver. The gentle touch only lasted for a second or so. Before he gave a growl and took one of her nipples in his mouth, he suckled on her nipple while his hands pinched on the other one. He was not at all gentle

Kneading, nipping and pulling at her breasts roughly which only caused Hermione's pussy to get sleeker. He moved to another nipple treating it the same, biting her rosy nipple, she screamed loudly the line between pain and pleasure blurring.

He let her nipple go with an audible pop and moved down her torso placing kisses, his tongue teased around her belly button before dipping in, Hermione giggled at that. He slowly moved down and reached her hairless pussy.

He took a deep breath in and growled, the animal in him was going wild at her scent. Her pussy was soaked and dripping on his carpet.

"So ripe and ready you are little witch," he said before burying his face in between her legs, he pulled her legs on his shoulders.

He ran his tongue over her sensitive clit. Lapping at her nectar like a thirsty dog.

Hermione screamed in pleasure and gripped his hair tightly and pushed her pelvis into his face. Her grip was so tight it was almost painful but Remus didn't dare pull away from her cunt. His tongue probing and swirling in and around her entrance.

"Oh!...oh Godric! REMUS!" Hermione screamed from her orgasm, her juice squirting out of her to his waiting mouth. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of his scruffy beard against her pussy and thigh.

"Gods I'm parched" Hermione gasped. Not a second later Remus pulled her up on her knees and he stood up.

He gripped her hair tightly and pulled her face up to look at him.

" Did you like that Hermione? Did you like how my tongue lapped on your juices? You did like it didn't you, after all, you did cum on tongue. Now be a good girl and use that know-it-all tongue of yours on my cock!" he growled the last part.

Hermione's pussy clenched at his dirty words. His cock was just inches away from her face. She slowly brought her hand up and gripped him at the base of his cock and gave him a little stroke. Remus hissed in pleasure his head tossed back.

Encouraged Hermione stroked him a little more before taking his bulbous head in her mouth.

"Gods it's been so long" he growled at the feeling of her warm wet mouth.

Hermione sucked on his tip, giving him little cat-like licks. He pulled her hair tighter.

"Enough teasing kitten, I'm taking the wheels now" he growled his eyes a shade darker.

His other hand gripped her jaw tightly forcing her to open wide for him, he thrust his cock in until the tip hit the back of her throat, Hermione's eyes watered at his rough handling but her pussy grew wet.

Remus began to thrust in her mouth at a steady speed grunting and growling every now and then. "You like that don't you? You like having a cock in your mouth? Don't you, you little cockslut?" Remus hissed increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Hermione moaned around his cock, the vibrations made him moan loudly.

" Yes! Yes! Take it all in you cock hungry bitch" he growled, while thrusting in wildly.

He could feel his balls tighten and legs shaking "Drink it! Not a drop to be wasted" he hissed at Hermione as he came in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could but he came so much that it dripped off the corners of her mouth and onto her chest.

Remus pulled out of her and quickly turned her around and pushed her on her hands and knees. He pulled her up by the waist, aligning her against his hips. He teased her entrance with his still hard cock.

"Please Remus don't tease" she whined like a bitch in heat.

Remus quickly thrust into the wet hole. Hermione moaned loudly feeling his long thick cock stretch her pussy.

"Fuck! So big" Hermione moaned, clenching her pussy around his cock making him growl.

Remus thrust into her in wild abandon his hips seemed to be blurring. Hermione moans got louder and louder as Remus kept hitting her on the G-spot.

He bent down licking her puckered hole with the same vigour as he licked her pussy. She gave a surprised shriek at that but then kept pushing her hips back to meet his cock and tongue. He slipped his tongue in her asshole, swirling his tongue.

Hermione felt the tightness in her belly she was close, Remus too seemed to notice this. He raised his hand and slapped her ass hard. He kept raining spanks on her ass.

"You come here with you juicy lips, tempting cleavage just one night before the full moon, what were you expecting Hermione, Did you want to be fucked like an animal?" He asked, slapping her ass when she didn't answer.

"No! I didn't come with any intentions, but after seeing you half-naked I wondered how it would be to fuck you, and gods do I love it" Hermione moaned.

His fingers played with her clit, rubbing pulling pinching at her swollen nub. The room was filled with wet noises of his balls slapping against her upper thighs.

"Oh!... Oh shit..cumi-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she screamed through her mind-bending orgasm.

Not even a second later Remus pulled out of her and pushed her on her back, he lifted her legs and held them straight against his chest and thrust into her like a wild man.

Hermione moaned louder, even before the first orgasm ceased she could feel another climax approaching. His thrusts got faster hips slamming into her pussy balls slapping against her bum.

Hermione was cumming again, this time her climax pushed Remus over the edge, he gave a loud howl before pulling out of her pussy and shooting his spunk all over her belly and tits covering her with his cum before passing out on the rug clutching onto her right leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I need some criticism guys .


	12. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

Willing his legs not to give in, Harry gripped the table behind him, his knuckles turned white. He looked down at the two lovely women on their knees. Hermione was sucking his balls with vigour while Luna sucked on his mushroom head. This is what heaven feels like, he thought.

He'd walked into his cabin stressed and disinterested but shocked by the scene unfolding before him and what a scene it was. Hermione and Luna eating each other's pussy, slurping and moaning. His cock hardened immediately and pushed against the zipper of his pants, almost like it was saluting the scene before it.

Hermione pulled away from the pale blonde's pussy and moaned loudly, swirling her hips into Luna's pretty face. Luna gripped Hermione's juicy ass, pulling her cheeks apart and squishing them back together. Hermione hips stopped moving and pressed into the other girl's face and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Luna kept licking her pussy until she had every single drop of the other girl's cum. Hermione moved down from her face, and fell against her, exhausted. Luna let Hermione catch her breath and got down from the table for a glass of water when she saw Harry, standing with his mouth open and hand stroking his erect cock.

"Harry you don't mind that Hermione and I used your desk do you?" she said walking towards him with a mischievous smile. "We wanted to have a threesome with you but you weren't, so we got started on our own," she said now standing right in front of him.

She smacked his hand away from his cock and gripped it in her own delicate hands and she fell on her knees. She kissed the very tip of his cock teasing him and smiled when she heard him groan.

"Planning to have his cock all for yourself Luna?" Hermione asked, hoping down from the table her lovely melons bouncing. She got on her knees in front of Harry and played with his balls before pulling them gently, causing the over-sensitized boy to hiss in pleasure. She took his balls in her mouth and sucked on it with Luna sucking on the tip of his cock.

Luna wasted no more time and pulled him by his hips into her mouth, taking him in. Harry growled loudly at this. Hermione let his ball go with a pop sound and gave the other the same treatment. Harry thrust his hips into Luna's mouth, making it difficult for Hermione to suck his balls. She pulled away from his balls and crawled behind him and bit his plum ass playfully before teasing his hole.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his skull as his hips thrust more vigorously into Luna's mouth. Luna had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she sucked his cock, saliva dripping down her chin, her hand moved down and played with his cock. Hermione's tongue licked around his puckered hole before she slipped her tongue in, teasing his ass. All these teasing was too much for Harry, he could feel his balls tightening, he fucked Luna's face faster before cumming in her mouth mumbling profanity. Hermione moved to the front and watched as he filled Luna's mouth with his cum until it dripped down from the sides before pulling out and shooting a few ropy strings of cum on her tits. He was finally over and slumped against the wall behind.

Luna swallowing all his cum bent down to lick his cum off Hermione's tits while she stroked the blonde's hair.

"Mmm.. Harry, your cum tastes delicious" Luna told as she licked the brunette's tits.

Harry watched the two girls with hooded eyes.

Hermione pushed the girl on the floor and straddled her waist before taking her small yet perky tits in her mouth. Nipping and nibbling at her pink nipples. Luna moaned, gripping her own hair tightly.

While Hermione worked her magic on Luna's nipples Harry got up and kneeled before the blonde's legs and lined his hardened cock against her wet pussy. Harry smirked at the sight of her pussy. She was dripping on his carpets. He rubbed his tip against her pussy a few times causing the girl to moan before thrusting into her pussy.

Harry slipped into the girl's pussy with no resistance; she was slick and wet. Not giving her anytime to catch her breath, he pumped his cock in her cunt.

"Ahh.. Harry faster," Luna screamed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Harry's face glistening with sweat as he thrust into the girl. She turned back to Luna, kissing her neck, nipping lightly at her sensitive spots, while her hands fondled with her tits.

Luna felt her pussy clench around Harry's cock, she could feel the tightening in her lower belly. Minutes later came with a loud moan mumbling gibberish sounding like she was speaking in tongues.

Harry fucked her cunt until her long climax finally got over before pulling Hermione by her waist off of Luna. She got on her hands and knees; her round juicy ass swaying right in front of Harry's face. He slapped her ass a few times, watching it jiggle. He rubbed his cock against the wet pussy, getting his cock coated with her juices before thrusting into her little rosebud. Hermione moaned loudly, her eyes rolled back. Harry gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her ass in a punishable rhythm.

Luna moved under the girl and sucked on her swollen clit and fingered her tight hole with three fingers, Hermione's hips stuttered as she felt Luna suckle on her clit.

Harry's hips moved in wild abandon, he was already close when he fucked Luna, but the tight grip of Hermione's asshole on his cock pushed him over the edge.

He yelled Hermione's name as he felt himself nearing his climax. He turned Hermione over on her back, pulling her pussy away from Luna's mouth and fingers.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and plunged into her wet pussy. His rough thrusts pushed Hermione over the edge as she clenched around his cock, moaning his name. Feeling her pussy convulse around him, Harry also came groaning loudly. He pulled out of her and fell back on the floor.

All three of them passed out from their risque shenanigan.


End file.
